


Everything Changes

by FairyNiamh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: 1_million_words, Community: trope_bingo, Death, Drabble, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Trope Bingo Round 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Everything Changes and the pair is happy with that.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Spike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a Kindle Fire while I have a headache from hell.

Change of Everything

When Buffy had died, everything changed. Willow embraced her inner dark witch, Spike went to Lorne and had his chip removed, Angel embraced Angelus and ruled over Los Angeles with an iron fist, and Xander got married.

Xander smiled and cleaned his fingers with a mischievous smile. His husband shuddered, that always meant good things for him. He couldn't help himself, he walked up to the boy and kissed him deeply.

"You look perfect covered in blood. Did you enjoy your first hunt?" 

He rubbed his groin against his husband... his Sire, "It was perfect Spike. Willow tasted like power and darkness. I loved it. Thank you."

Spike spun the boy around, pulled down his pants, and fucked his boy while asking, "What are you thanking me for, Pet?"

Xander moaned as his Sire his the perfect spot, "For loving me and giving me a purpose. For being so fucking perfect. Shit, please, fuck me harder. Make me come on your cock alone. Show me who I answer to!"

Rather than say anything, the older vampire obliged with his childe's wish and fucked him harder than he had ever fucked anyone before. Together the men yelled as they climaxed simultaneously. 

They collapsed together gasping for unneeded breath. Both pleased with their decisions, the changes in their lives, and they were looking forward to their next hunt.

-fin-


End file.
